Mistakes
by KoryStar1891
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a date to a carnival, but Lucy sees Natsu hugging another girl. She runs away hurt and meets Gray. What will happen between them? What will Natsu think? (Set in a modern setting)


Alright, I finally got some time to write and post and write another Fairy Tail fanfiction. This is just a little Natsu/Lucy/Gray love triangle story I came up with. I wouldn't normally use Gray in a love triangle with Natsu and Lucy as I like both Nalu and Gruvia, but he was the only one who would fit the dynamics of this story. This is set in a modern day setting and no one has any powers.

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

* * *

"Hey, Luce! Are you ready to go to the carnival now?" Natsu, Lucy's boyfriend asked as he entered her apartment.  
"Just a second, Natsu!" Lucy called from her bathroom. Lucy quickly tied her hair up in its usual side ponytail and excited the bathroom to find Natsu sitting on the couch. "Okay, I'm ready!"  
Natsu turned to face her and flashed his trademark smile at her. "You look good, Luce." He said.

Lucy blushed slightly at his compliment before Natsu swiftly stood and captured her lips in a quick kiss. Lucy smiled as she returned the kiss. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door. "We'd better get going before it gets late."  
"Alright! We're going to the carnival!" Natsu cheered as he picked up his pace. Lucy smiled at Natsu's happy reaction to their date at a carnival as she followed after him.  
"Is Wendy feeling any better?" Lucy asked as they walked down the street.  
"She said she felt fine this morning, but she still a slight temperature so Mom made her stay home today." Natsu replied.  
"Aww, that's too bad. I know how much she wanted to go to the carnival." Lucy said.  
"With Mom's special remedies she'll definitely be better tomorrow, so I promised her that I'd take her then." Natsu said with a smile.  
"That must have made her happy." Lucy said. "Oh, look! There's an ice cream stand! Would you like some, Natsu? My treat!"  
"I'd love some, Luce!" Natsu quickly agreed.  
"Okay! Just wait right here. I'll be back." Lucy said as she walked towards the ice cream stand. Just then Natsu spotted a familiar head of hair in the crowd and quickly walked off to find the person it belonged to.  
"What can I get you, young lady?" The man running the ice cream stand asked Lucy.  
"One strawberry ice cream and one chocolate, please." Lucy replied.  
"Here you go. That'll be two dollars." He said as he handed Lucy the cones and accepted the money.  
"Thank you!" Lucy chirped as she turned back around to find Natsu gone. "Where'd he run off to? Seriously, he can act like such a child sometimes." Lucy said a little annoyed. "The carnival's right over there so I bet that's where he went." She walked off in search of her pink haired boyfriend. She soon spotted him a little way ahead of her and ran to catch up to him. What she saw there made her instantly stop in her tracks.  
Natsu was in the embrace of Lisanna his ex-girlfriend. He looked happy to see her and had his arms wrapped around her as well. What happened next really shocked her. Lisanna leaned up a planted a kiss on Natsu's cheek. Lucy's grip on the ice cream loosened and they fell to the ground.  
"Natsu." Lucy said. Somehow both Natsu and Lisanna heard her statement and turned around to face her.  
"Lucy, I-" Lucy didn't wait for him to finish before she turned around and bolted. "Lucy! Wait!" Natsu called after her.  
Lucy ignored him and kept running. Tears clouded her vision and caused her to almost trip several times but she didn't stop running until she reached the park, where she collapsed on the first bench she saw. Once she did the tears she tried to hold back now fell down her face freely.  
Lisanna was Natsu's first girlfriend and Lucy knew he still held feelings for her, but seeing him hugging her was heartbreaking. She had liked Natsu for a year before they finally started going out and she had never been happier.  
"Lucy?" A voice questioned from in front of her. Lucy quickly wiped away her tears before looking up to find Gray standing there. "Were you crying?" He asked.  
"No!" Lucy lied forcing a fake smile on her face.  
Gray gave her a look that said he obviously didn't believe her as he sat down next to her. "Come on, Lucy. We've been friends for years; I can tell when you're lying. Now tell me what happened."  
Lucy sighed as she began her story. "Natsu and I were going to the carnival today and I went to get ice cream when I turned back around he was gone. I went to find him and when I did he was hugging Lisanna. And then she kissed him." The tears she'd stopped started again as she recounted the experience to Gray.  
"That idiot!" Gray exclaimed in anger. "When I find him I'm going to-" he stopped when he saw the tears on Lucy's face. He knew how much she liked Natsu and knew how much it must have hurt her to see him in another woman's embrace. After all he felt the same thing when Natsu and Lucy got together.  
"Come on, now. Don't cry." Gray said as he patted Lucy's back. He never really knew how to deal with crying girls. Just then he saw a cafe across the street and decided to take Lucy there.  
"Come with me." Gray said as he pulled Lucy up from the bench.  
"Wha- Where are we going?" She asked.  
"You'll know in minute." Gray said.  
"What are we doing in here?" Lucy said as they entered the cafe.  
"Order whatever you like, Lucy. It'll be my treat." Gray replied as they sat down at a table.  
"Are you sure it's okay, Gray?"  
"Of course. Go ahead."  
"Do you two know what you'd like to order?" The waitress asked them.  
"Um, I'd like some chamomile tea and strawberry shortcake." Lucy replied.  
"I'll have banana parfait." Gray said.  
"Okay, I'll have your order right out!" The waitress said before she walked away.  
"You don't have to do this, Gray." Lucy said.  
"I know. I want to, Lucy." Gray replied. "You're my friend; I couldn't just leave you there alone." Lucy smiled slightly at Gray's words.  
"There's that Lucy smile that I love." Gray said before thinking about his words. He quickly realized his mistake as both he and Lucy blushed. Thankfully they were saved by the waitress as she brought their orders over. It was silent for a couple minutes before they were able to start up a normal conversation again.  
"I'll walk you home, Lucy." Gray said once they finished.  
"Thank you, Gray." Lucy replied as they headed towards her apartment. When they got to Lucy's apartment building Gray came up with Lucy to her floor and walked her to her door.  
"Thank you for earlier, Gray." Lucy said as she opened her front door.  
"No problem, Lucy." Gray replied. "Wait, Lucy." Gray grabbed Lucy's wrist to stop her. "I have something I'd like to tell you. Could I come in for a moment?" Lucy nodded and stepped aside for Gray to enter.

"What did you want to tell me Gray?"  
"It's something I wanted to tell you for a while but when you and Natsu started dating I couldn't anymore." Gray started as he took a step closer to Lucy. "I really like- no- love you, Lucy."  
Lucy's eyes widened in shock. "Gray, I-" before she could finish her sentence Gray leaned down and captured Lucy's lips in a kiss. Just then Lucy's front door opened to reveal a very worried looking Natsu.

"Luce, are you here? I really need to-" he suddenly stopped as he saw Lucy and Gray. Lucy immediately pulled away from Gray in shock.

"Natsu!" She cried upon seeing Natsu's shocked expression. Hearing his name, Natsu snapped out of his shock and quickly walked back out. Lucy started to go after him but Gray grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Gray?" Lucy questioned turning to face him.  
"Lucy." Gray whispered. "Please choose. I just need to know."  
Lucy knew what she felt deep in her heart and it hurt her to know she would hurt one of her closet friends. "I still love, Natsu. So please, let me go, Gray!" Lucy admitted. Gray's grip on Lucy's wrist suddenly let go causing Lucy to stumble forward a few steps before regaining her balance. "Gray, I'm so-"  
"Just go." Gray said with his head down. "I'll be fine. I just needed to tell you. Now go before he's gone."  
"Thank you, Gray." Lucy said before she ran after Natsu.  
"Wait, Natsu!" Lucy called as she raced down the hallway. Natsu was already on the elevator when he heard Lucy calling his name and had no time to stop the doors from closing until it was too late. Lucy got a quick look at his surprised face before the doors closed completely. Lucy paused for a moment before she started to race down the stairs. When she was close to the bottom she heard feet running up from downstairs and soon crashed right into Natsu.  
"Natsu, it wasn't-"  
"Luce, it wasn't-"  
They both spoke at the same time and stopped when they realized the other was speaking.  
"I'll go first." Natsu said. "I'm sorry about what happened earlier today, but it wasn't what it looked like, Luce. I'd heard from Mira that Lisanna was engaged and I wanted to congratulate her. She asked if I and you would like to come and when I agreed she was happy and gave me a hug."  
"That's what that was?" Lucy asked.  
"Yes. And that's all. I'm sorry if it seemed like it was something else."  
"I thought you still liked Lisanna." Lucy admitted.  
"It's you I love now, Luce." Natsu whispered as he touched her cheek.  
Lucy smiled then took a breath in. "It's my turn to tell you what happened. Gray found me when I was upset so he tried to cheer me up by taking me to a cafe. He walked me back home and he said he had something to tell me. He said he liked me and before I could answer him he kissed me."  
"He took advantage of you! That jerk! I'm gonna go up there and punch his lights out!"  
"No, Natsu! It's not his fault!" Lucy exclaimed as she grabbed onto him to stop him. "I told him I loved you and he understood."  
"I guess I can let it slide this time." Natsu said. "But if he ever tries it again I will punch him. Now that we've both apologized I believe it's time for this. Natsu quickly took Lucy into his arms and kissed her.  
"I love you, Luce."  
"I love you too, Natsu."

Epilogue  
Gray was walking down the street back to his place. His head was down and he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going. As a result he soon bumped into someone, knocking their groceries to the ground.  
"Oh! Juvia is sorry! She did not mean to bump into you!" A female voice said.  
"No. I think it was more my fault." Gray replied as he helped the girl pick up the scattered items. "Here you are." He said as he handed several items to her. Finally seeing her face, Gray couldn't help but stare into her deep blue eyes.  
"Juvia thanks you." The girl said as she took the items from Gray.  
"Juvia? Is that your name?" Gray asked.  
"How did you know Juvia's name?" She gasped in surprise.  
"You just said it several times." Gray pointed out.  
"Juvia did?" She covered her mouth with her hand as she realized that she said it again. "Oops, I guess I did."  
"Here I'll make it even. I'm Gray." Gray said with a smile.  
"It is nice to meet you, Gray." Juvia replied with a light blush on her face.  
"Would you like some help with your groceries?" Gray asked as he noticed the numerous bags Juvia had.  
"Juvia would appreciate that very much, Gray." She replied. "I just moved to Magnolia today so I had to buy food and a few other things." She explained as Gray picked up several bags. "You are the first person that Juvia has befriended."  
"In that case, would you like to get some coffee after this?" Gray asked.  
"Juvia would love to!" She replied happily.

* * *

I felt really bad for what I did to Gray in this story so I decided to write him a little happy ending.


End file.
